Our ojou-sama is a level 5!
by Flameprinccess896
Summary: Misaka Mikoto finds herself in an alternative dimension where everything is completely different. Misaka Mikoto is just a level 1. She and Kuroko are enemies. Ruiko is a level 4. Kazari is no longer a timid girl and... Kamijou Touma is no longer dense towards everybody's feelings. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic. I'll try my best to update as fast as possible. Please comment and add constructive criticism if you have any.**

**By the way, I don't own Toaru majutsu no index, Kazuma Kamachi does. **

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when I was met a 13 year old girl. She had long black hair and glowing orange eyes. She asked me whether or not I wanted the idiot. Then looking towards the ground I answered yes. Suddenly, "Aaaaahh" I screamed as I plunged into eternal darkness.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, my body is completely paralyzed from the pain I got when i hit the ground. As tried to sit up, I noticed my clothes were in tatters. I looked around and saw old abandoned buildings. The ground was littered with all kinds of stains. The stains that were the most notice able was large red botches. I recognize this place, yes, it was where one of the experiment was held. I began to roll up in a ball until I heard a familiar voice. "Oi, Misaka-san what are you doing here?" I turned my head to see who it was. Relief spread through me as I saw who it was. A girl in her Sakugawa Middle School Uniform with long black hair held with a flower. "Ah, Saten-san I don't know. All I know is that I was falling into a pit of darkness then I was here. This morning kuroko said for me to wait at Joseph's but on the way there I lost track of time and met a girl-"

"Wait, wait Shirai asked you to Joseph's. Is the world ending of something? When did this start? How did this happen? Am I dreaming?!" She asked surprisingly but also taking a step back.

What's she talking about? We always go to Joseph's together.

"Um... What are you talking about? Kuroko and i are always like this. Remember? Do you have amnesia or something. We are even roommates. She was the one who introduced you to me." I said on the verge of tears. Why doesn't she understand what I'm talking about?

"Oh right." She said looking at me skeptically. "By the way why are you wearing a Tokiwadai uniform? Tokiwadai is only for level 3's and up."She asked starry eyed.

Wow every thing is so weird. What's going on here? "What ever, do you have any spare clothes for me to borrow" I asked trying to change the subject.

" Oh yeah come on" she said waving me towards her."

Then I followed her, hoping to find out what's going on. Why does she think I'm a level 1?

Finally I reached Saten's dorm. When I walked in it was completely different from the last time I was here which was just 2 days ago. The room was full of books, on her desk was several notebooks open.

On the floor was homework and projects she was working on.  
I didn't know she even studied. "Well, make yourself at home," Saten said turning around. "I have a call to make"  
"What call?" I asked  
"Well... you are acting kind of different so I thought I should get a doctor," she said nervously. Then she smiled in attempt to cheer me up.  
"Hai? I am completely sane. I know for a fact I am definitely not a level 3 much less a level 1! I'm a level 5!"  
"Yep. You are completely crazy." With that she ran to the phone and began dialing.  
I try to run towards her but I trip over one of her larger projects.

Oh no, I must stop her. I thrust out my arm shooting electricity at the phone she was using. It exploded making Saten-san fall over and look at me be withered.

"Haha... I told you." I said nervously.

* * *

**Please comment on what you think of the story so far **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi so I tried to make this chapter a little more long and exciting. I have also made a pairings poll to see what you guys/girls would prefer. **

**Touma x Mikoto and Ruiko x Accelerator**

**Accelerator x Mikoto and Touma x Ruiko. **

**So please go to my page and vote for the pairings you would prefer.**

**Or add a comment saying which one you would prefer**

* * *

I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. Then, I began washing off all the dirt on me I got when I fell. Then part of the deal I had for breaking Saten's phone, I have to tell her all I know. I came over to her and sat right by her on the bed.

"So you are kind of saying that you jumped from level 1 to 5?" Saten asked.

"Well, no I've been a level 5 since 1st year middle school. Although ever since I met that girl, everything has been pretty weird. Even you."

Saten looked taken back by that comment. "But if you have been a lvl 5 since the beginning of middle school then there would have been a citywide announcement."She said confused. "Ah" she said while standing up as if the just remembered something. Wow at least she isn't completely different from what I remember.

"What do you mean by, everything is weird which even you, I'm have the exact same personality as when we first met." She said.

Hmm, I'm wondering if she still remembers how we met.

"Well then how did we meet?" I asked in a challenging tone. "Do you even remember it?"

If she doesn't remember then something is wrong

"Of course I do, you were at a gekota stand then some guys started trying to hit on you. I thought you needed help but you already beat them up by the time I go there." She said as if it was a known fact."Although you didn't use esper powers. You were good at fighting."

"Right, of course."

I need to know what's going on. I need to find someone I can trust and can help me. Kuroko? No, I'll be putting her in danger. Doctor Gekota? Maybe. Well, all I need to know is that if I find any of the other level 5 s I'm going to be in big trouble.

"Come on" I invited. "Let's go to the park, I'll buy you some crépes."

"That's an ojou for you! Oh, do you think you can get me some with a lot of cream and chocolate in the inside?"

What should I do? Maybe I should ditch Saten and do stuff my own way. But if I did that she would go looking for me and maybe even make a lost person report. She would tell the media I went crazy or something. Wait. She said I am a level 1. She said I beaten up some guys without esper abilities. Maybe the is someone controlling Saten. Maybe she rewrote Saten's memories. No way! I'm trying to stay away from level 5's and this happens? The only person that can do that is Misa-

"Misaka-san? Are you okay?"She looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine what makes you think I'm not?"

"I asked you a small question but you ignored it then you face began to turn pale. Like I'm not even kidding. If I just came in my room at night and saw you like that I probably would have fainted."

"Why would you faint."

"You look like a ghost?"

Another clue I have is that Saten is still into legends. Or at least ghosts.

"I'm fine. Really." I said encouragingly.

" 'Kay, come on let's go!"

* * *

Once we reached the park I went up the crépe stand. The guy there must be a part timer or maybe a new worker because I never met him before. After I waited in line, I ordered 2 chocolate cream crépes with extra chocolate and cream.

"That will be 500 Yen (about 5 U.S dollars) please." The man said handing my 2 orders. Crap. I only have 10,000 yen on me (about 97 dollars in U.S) if I keep wasting money then I will run out. These chocolate cream crepes are expensive. I guess I should barter with the guy.

"Come on, 500 yen? Isn't that a little too much for a girl like me? How about 250 yen?" I whined. "This is my first time here doesn't it seem like a bad impression to you if you charge a first timer too much?"

The man frowned. Then looked at me closer. "Aren't you the girl from Nagatenjōki Academy? You come here every time you come to the park."

"I do?"

I never met him until today. Maybe his mind has been tampered with too.

I should just pay the money and after eating the crepes ditch Saten. I shouldn't care about the media anymore. The game will be over soon.

"You were here just yesterday. I think. Since you come here so much I will give you a discount. Please refrain from lying ok?"

"Yes sir! Thank you for the discount."

I headed towards the bench Saten was sitting on.

"Misaka-san, I've been thinking, you should call me Ruiko."

"Why?"

" 'cause we are pretty good friends right?"

"Well then... You can call me Mikoto. I guess." This is the first time anyone is going to call me by my first name other then my family members. Kuroko is going to kill Saten er, I mean Ruiko. This is my chance to sneak away.  
"I'm gonna go buy some drinks okay?"

"Sure, want me to go with you?"  
"No thanks it's okay."  
I headed towards a certain vending machine near the park that I'm sure that will give me some free drinks. I decided to see how good my luck was by hoping the drink I want will come out. Hm... I guess coffee, it will help me stay awake. I began to spin in a 360 motion then kicked the machine. A second after the kick I heard a "thwunk"  
I bent down to pick it up and saw it was a coffee. Wow, I didn't know I was lucky.  
Then I heard a voice I have heard a lot say a line I have heard her say a lot but... It was never directed at me. "This judgement, you are arrested. For theft and property destruction." I turned in the direction and saw a girl with 2 long twin tails.

"Ha?" What was she talking about. She has seem me do this so many times that she just began acting like it was just a daily occurrence.

"Kuroko, what are you talking about? You have seen me do this so many times that you have given up hope that I would stop."  
She then glared at me as if I seriously offended her.  
"Please DO NOT refer to me by my first name Misaka-san," she said dangerously. Hai..." She was giving of so much dark aura. I have never seen her give of this much before. What's going on? Was she also controlled too?

"Now, I hereby arrest you" she said putting a hand cuff on me. I can't get myself arrested just yet. I clenched my right hand into a fist letting out just enough electricity to destroy the handcuff. She quickly teleported back the same time I jumped back.

"Ah, Misaka-san it seems like you got stronger. But a level 2 or 3 won't be able to beat me." She said arrogantly. D*mn she's annoying.

"Hey, Kuroko, guess what?"  
Kuroko's expression became more guarded then before.

"I'm not a level 2 or 3" I said. I took a coin out of my pocket.  
"I'm Railgun. Third strongest level 5!"  
With that, I shot a railgun at the ground a meter in front of Kuroko. Although she quickly teleported away. If her personality is the same, she should be trying to pin me by now. Then I created a barrier of electricity to shoot the nails back which 4 nails appear near my legs.

"Who are you. The real Misaka Mikoto isn't that strong." She now was sweating and breathing pretty hard. Should I knock her out? That would make me one of her one of her enemies. Oh who cares I'm already her enemy at this point. I should just knock her out and bring her to the branch.

"Like I said, I'm Railgun!" I must keep acting arrogant towards her or was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mikoto, what do you think you're doing." Said a montone voice. I turned around seeing a girl in a  
Nagatenjōki Academy. She was the girl who helped me during the sisters problem. Nunotoba Shinobu.  
"Nunotoba-san, w-what are you...doing here?" I asked stuttering.

"I was on a walk then saw a judgement girl fighting a high level esper too strong for her then up close I saw it was you." She said dangerously. "Also what happened to adding senpai to my name, Mikoto-chan?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I've never called you that ever in my life!"  
She then looked at me thoughtfully.

"Follow me." She grabbed my wrist and began dragging me away from  
the confused teleporter.

* * *

She finally stopped when we reached a large school. I looked towards the gate where it said the name. Nagatenjōki Academy. What am I doing here.  
'Aren't you from Nagatenjōki Academy? You come here every time you came to the park'

'_Only level 3s are allowed at Tokiwadai_'

"Um... Nunotoba-san err.. Senpai. What are we doing here?"

"You don't remember?" She said curiously. "You go to school here. I told you to meet me at the library at 10 pm but you didn't come even after an hour. I got worried so I went and looked for you. It seems like you didn't need my help, you were busy trying to beat up innocent Judgment officers weren't you."

" No, wait..." How am I going to explain this to her?

'_you go to school here_'

No way...

"Well whatever, the main thing I wanted you was that how did your level go up so much in 24 hours?"

"Well... Can we talk somewhere in private?

"No"

"Fine. I was already a level 5."

"Just as I thought." she said. "You don't belong here."

There were girls already looking at us or taking small glances.

"What do you mean? I grew up here. In Academy city! You can kick me out! Who do-"

"Calm down Mikoto. I didn't mean I would kick you out. I'm just hm..." She stopped for a moment and said "Let's go to my dorm."

* * *

When I walked in Nunotoba's room then she automatically closed the door behind us. The way she was looking at me right now was a little creepy.

"I didn't expect her to switch you 2" she muttered.

_Switch_

"Um... Can you explain to me what's going on? This is all very confusing for me."

"Did you any chance meet a girl about 12-13?" She asked.

Now that you mentioned it... How did she know that?

"Yea, she asked me a question too. Err.. How did you know?"

"I have my sources. I don't want you to attract any attention to yourself do you understand?"

"Hai!" I said saluting. I feel like I'm in the army.

"Tomorrow is Monday and you shall go to school normally."

"Hai!... Wait what?"

Nunotoba-senpai then walked towards her table. She pulled out a piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Here, it's your schedule. Tomorrow is the day high school class A-2 joins with the middle school class D-1 which is your class"

I took the piece of paper and read it.

Class 1 Middox  
Class 2 Math  
Class 3. English

I barely read through all of it before I lost interest. What's Middox?

"What is Middox"

"Already explained it to you so you just have to find out yourself. Your room in this dorm is 304. Now please get out of my room."

"Hai, hai," I walked out the room and into the empty hallway. What should I do? Where is my room? Is she always this rude and scary? Hm... Naw she seems the same. I should just ask for directions.  
I walked around the hallways a while until I came up to a girl with long brown hair.

"Um... Excuse me but do you know where room 304 is?" I asked nervously. I have to be careful of what I do.

"Hm," she said turning around. "Aha, Miko don't tell me you have bad memories too. I know you are childish and all but this?" She said looking at me disapprovingly but also mockingly. I defiantly asked the wrong person.

"Yeah, I have very bad memories, can you show me the way?"

"I was going to go to our room anyways. You might as well stop acting, I can tell you still remember. My guts tell me so."

Her guts must suck. Wait, _our_ room?

"Yeah, I have very bad memories, can you show me the way?"

"I was going to go to our room anyways. You might as well stop acting, I can tell you still remember. My guts tell me so."

Her guts must suck.

After walking quietly, well I was quiet. The other girl was talking a lot. Strangely she wasn't annoying. All I did was nod and answer whenever she asked a complicated question like where was I today, of course I didn't tell her everything.

"Here is Miko and Aki's dorm!" She said excitedly pointing towards it. I hope she's not like a certain roommate I know.

At least I know what her name is, Aki. Is that short for something? When I walked in it was like a place I have always dreamed of. One side was full of Gekota stuffed animals, posters, toys clothing and even more! The other side was full of Pyonko

merchandise too! Am I dreaming? Kuroko would always look at me disapprovinglyI ever bring anything childish home. I really am in heaven.

"Are you coming in or what Miko? Or... You forgot what your room looks like so you are now in a state of heaven. Am I right or not?"

I might as well play along with her.

"Yeah this is heaven"I felt a little bit of drool dripping down. Aki then looked at me.

"Omigosh! Is that drool?" She started laughing and rolling all over the ground like a child laughing. She doesn't really act like Kuroko nor act mature. She is kind of like me.

We spent the rest of the day playing board games, trying new combinations of clothing, and taking short breaks to eat small snacks. It wasn't until 11 o'clock

That we noticed it was time to go to sleep.

"Ahhh. That was fun. Its time to go to bed now." Aki said stretching her right arm up.

Already?

"Fine" I said disappointed.

I laid on my bed full of stuffed animal. I wonder what tomorrow will be like. Today started out confusing and scary. I'm glad it ends in a good note. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

I was walking through the unfamiliar hallways hoping I would find the correct room and that I don't attract any attention towards myself. When I walked in my homeroom class Aki was there at a desk.

"Oh you're almost late! I tried waking you up every way I know! Finally I got tired of trying so I went to class!" She said hollering.

"At least I'm not late right?" I said cheerily.

"You're acting so weird lately." She muttered.

Did she notice?

At woman in her thirty's walks in with her hair tied in a bun.

"Class, do you remember what day today is?"

"Middox!" The rest of the class replied (except me),

"We will all go to the high school wing now. Everyone please line up and walk out towards the wing."

We all walk quickly towards the wing happily talking. I on the other hand walked quietly. When we reached the room A-2 our teacher opened the door for us. Everyone ran to their favorite high schooler and paired up with them. I didn't know what to do so I think I should follow their example. I looked around for a person without a partner until my eyes landed on someone. Someone who I feared. I felt all the blood rush out of my face.

It can't be...

"...Accelerator..." I whispered.

* * *

**So, how was that? I tried very hard on this chapter. Oh, and how about the cliffhanger? Did you like this chapter? Please leave a comment on what you think of this chapter and vote for the character you like the most.**

**Also I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC**

**Accelerator x Mikoto and Touma x Ruiko**

**Touma x Mikoto and Accelerator x Ruiko**

**I will most likely update the 3rd chapter next week Friday May 9th**

**(P.S. I have a field trip that day. Yay!)**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi I back. I've decided to post every new chapters two times a month. Unless I put the word "Present." It will be an extra chapter so that there may be more then 2 chapters a month until this month ends of course. It will follow the plot and everything else. Oh yeah, I decided to to make a love polygon between Accelerator, Mikoto, Touma, and Ruiko. Don't worry. It will have an interesting ending. The poll will most likely decide the out come. Thanks for reading my third chapter. Please comment on what you think. **

**On Accelerator's personality I'm going to not use his creativity of using colorful language. Since it's too creative for someone like me. **

* * *

It can't be...

"...Accelerator.." I whispered.

I began to back up but,

"Don't make me wait here brat!" Accelerator scowled.

What should I do? Is he allowed to attack me in public? He probably...isn't. I walked towards him quickly, who knows what he'll do if I make him wait too long. I sat on a chair to the right of his desk.m

"So...what are we going to do?" I asked skeptically.

"Don't you know anything? This class right now is called Middox. We high level high schoolers are supposed to help you class E, weak, middle schoolers level up. The Class A's are for level 4 and up Class B are for level 3-4 Class C is for 2-3, Class D is for 1-2, Class E is for 0. Do you understand?" He explained letting his irritated tone show. His eyebrows began to wrinkle.

"Let's start by talking about Personal Realities. Personal re-"

"It is the personality you have that influences the ability you have." I interrupted.

He scowled at me.

...Crap. I forgot Tokiwadai teaches us advanced stuff. I begin to try a fake smile towards him.

"I got paired up with a smart aleck brat."

"A smart aleck brat huh..." He might not know this but I HATE being called a brat.

I felt electricity beginning to spark now. Bri bri biribir

He began to look at me amusingly. After a moment he began to look at me confused.

"A level 1 can't do this..."

He placed a hand on my shoulder causing all the electricity to stop.

(Accelerator controls vectors. Vectors are the thing that "makes things move". He can control how they move also. At first it was a little confusing for me too but I understand it now.)

"Don't go shooting electricity everywhere kid."

I glared at him. He stopped my electricity so easily. I guess he is as strong as before. I might as well make use of this situation.

"On 1 condition." I challenged raising my tone.

"Oh? What is this condition." He asked raising his tone to match mine.

"You will answer 3 questions I ask truthfully."

He though about it for a second then nodded.

"First, what level am I?"

"Hah? You don't even know your pathetic level? If I were to guess I would say...3?" He guessed.

He began to scratch the back of his head.

"Even then it seems a little suspicious. Your mood shouldn't effect your ability unless you have a lot to waste. Maybe a level 4."

Now for the fun questions. If I was supposed to be a level 1, I am betting its that trigger happy hag that is the third strongest level 5.

"Oh...thanks. Who is the 3rd level 5?"

"Kakine Teitoku." Okay... That was not what I expected.

"Then who's second?!"

"Me."

Then...

"Who's first?"

"That's 4 questions. But I might as well answer it."

He sighed. He looked at me disappointedly.

"We don't know her real name but she goes by a nickname called Flaire. As in a solar flare kind of. There are some urban legend saying she's actually a level 6 in disguised."

"Really...?!"

"Tch, back to learning brat." After asking all the questions I knew 4 new facts.

1. This is not the world that I know or from.

2. This world and everything in it is different.

3. I need to get home

4. The one who stands in my way is a esper, Flaire.

I stood up. "I-I... Have to go to the restroom. I walked slowly towards the door looking at the wooden tiles. Under the wooden tiles i can sense some iron poles. Can I use that to my advantage? I can use it as a distraction if I ever need one that is.

Accelerator eyed my suspiciously once I walked out the door. Instead of heading towards the closest restroom I know I walked towards the staircase and stood by it looking out the window. The window was in front of the school so I can see a clear view of the school gate. Right by the school gates were cherry blossom trees getting ready to bloom.

Is this really Academy city? If not what is it. I sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I muttered. I looked towards the clear blue sky. "I will defeat you Flaire. No matter what." I said determined.

"I doubt that."

I turned and saw a girl casually sitting at the stairway. She had the same fiery orange eyes I saw that day.

"No one can even land a scratch on me you know."

"Y-you! What are you doing here." I stuttered taking a step back. I looked down at what she's wearing. To my horror it was the exact same uniform I was wearing. The same blue skirt. The same blue Nagatenjōki Academy uniform.

It makes sense now. How senpai knew about me meeting Flaire. She was in the exact school I'm in! What should I do?! I felt my blood run cold. Sweat came down the side of my forehead. I lightly bit my lower lip. She looked at me as if she was expecting something. For a minute we just stood there like that. Then she sighed disappointed at the outcome.

"I expected you would try to attack me or something but I guess you knew better. If you want to know more info, go through the ally in the 10th district. You will meet a person there." She said looking at me lightly. "I will only give you 1 chance to ever return to your home. If you fail then you stay here forever."

Me fail? Ha. It won't be hard.

She then turned around and walked away. Her aura radiated as if she was someone famous or rich. Not exactly an Ojous' but... Something else I can't put my finger on.

I walked back to class. When I came back to the classroom, Accelerator looked at me expectingly.

"What?" I snapped. He leaned back and looked at me surprised. I realized the tone I was using. I didn't mean to sound mean.  
I sat back down to the wooden chair from before.  
When I turned to look at him, he looked away. Is that...blush?!  
The bell rang.

"I'll be at the roof during lunch." He said walking out the door. He's already thinking about lunch? It has only been an hour. What a slacker.  
After the second class I walked outside near the door for some fresh air. The breeze blew right by me. The air smelled like small remnants of grass, in a good way.  
When I turned around to go back to class, I saw a group of girls from my class. For some reason, they don't look happy. In fact they look like they want to kill me! The one in the middle had short length hair, her bangs had the exact same length. She had her hands crossed over her chest.

"We know what you did," she said in a demanding tone. "We know you seduced him into falling for you."

Who is she talking about?  
The girl right by her blushes "Oh, Accel-sama! We'll save you."

Accelerator?

"Ug, gross who would want that guy." I said in a disgusted tone.  
They all took a step towards me. Now that I got to really count them all there was way too many to fight without my powers.  
I took a step back. My hazel hair looked golden in the sunlight. My hair flowed freely in the spring breeze.

"How dare she!"

"She should die."

"How can she say that?"

The voices discussed towards each other on how they should torture me. They seemed to have forgotten about me standing here.

"I'm right here you know." I muttered.

I began to step back. Backing up slowly so that they won't notice. I hope they don't notice. I quickly turned around and ran. They group of girls noticed me and followed. They started yelling at me saying a lot of offensive things. I ran towards the corner of the school and turned right. They group was hot on my tail. Sweat dripped down my side. I have been sprinting for a while now.  
" I swear... Can't they just give up?"

Near the courtyard I tripped over a rock. I slammed towards the ground on my right side. Suddenly I was completely surrounded by girls. This is completely uncivilized compared to Tokiawadai.

Or maybe it was already like this but since they knew I was a level 5...  
Am I treated differently because I'm a level 5? This is how they treat lower levels? Is this how Uiharu and Saten is treated?

"You were fast Misaka-san. I hope your prayers...You'll need it." She murderously said. I tried to ignore the urge to zap them all up.

If they come too close I can electrocute one so they don't see my powers. The first one tried aiming me in the head with her foot but the second it was a inch away I sent a 1000 watt at her. She screamed a loud and high screech. The group of girls looked at me startled for a second but quickly regained their composure. The rest of the girls then all attack me at once. When they were on me, I didn't know what to do so I sent a 100,000 watt at everybody on pure instinct. I didn't mean it. I began to dig myself out from under all the charred bodies. Oops, didn't mean to do that.

When I got my left leg out, it was like there was a black cloud in there. What is this...? I remember this ability. It was called Toxikinesis. The power to control poison, toxic and more. The only way to cure it was to ask the person who created the poison absorb it back. The problem is... there is a pile of charred girls who tried to kill me. Which one is it.

I stood up. There was no pain in my leg. Well at least it's more convenient. How should I hide the leg? I remembered there was a pack of bandages in my room. I rushed there quickly. When I opened the door, I looked around just to make sure there was nobody in here. I reached under my bed and grabbed a roll and wrapped it around my leg carefully. It didn't look right. I'm so use to not getting hurt much that I don't need it. Whenever I do, I would ask maybe Uiharu to wrap it. Asking Kuroko is the same thing as getting as getting a "skin ship".

I walked out my room quickly and toward my class.

"I probably late now" I sighed. I was about to begin sprinting to class when I heard a voice

"Oi, Brat. How'd you get that?" Accelerator said. He was sitting on a tree. He then looked towards my leg.  
"It's from... Me running then tripping then... Rolling into a broken glass bottle." I said. It didn't flow very well and that jerk knew it.  
He just sighed and jumped down. He walked towards me and offered a hand.

"What?"

"I'll bring you to the nurse."

"Don't need it."

He ignored me and walked me towards the nurses office. While walking through the hallways there were many people talking and pointing towards us. Please don't tell me this is how rumors start.  
When I glanced at him, his face was expressionless.

Once we walked in the nurse's office he just walked away. He should at least stay here with me. Wait, what am I saying? I don't want him with me. Do I?

Nurse walked towards me. "What type of problem do you have miss?"

Should I tell her? I don't have a choice do I? Once the poison spreads over my body I'll die.

"You see... my leg has poison on it.." I said while unwrapping the bandage. When she looked at it she turned pale and took a step back.

"I see. I don't think I can help you other then giving the name of the person who might have done it. It's a very rare ability so only 1 person at this school has it. Her name is Yamata Yui."

_Yamata Yui_

* * *

**I hope you guys/girls liked this chapter. It was a little less then my other chapter by maybe seven hundred of so words. I think... Well please post comments on what you think I should maybe improve on. The next chapter will be coming out May 16, 2014. I'm also sorry if you think any of the character were OOC.**

**Right now the poll is...**

**Accelerator x Mikoto and Touma x Ruiko is: 12**

**Touma x Mikoto and Ruiko x Accelerator is: 10**

**Remember to vote on your pairings. It will be the thing that decides the ending. Well, good bye for now. See you next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back. Thanks soo much for commenting. On the last chapter, if you didn't know what I meant by trigger happy hag, I meant Shizuri Mugino. Meltdowner. I have finally decided the date that the poll will end. It will be JUNE the 1ST. That will be the day. I will put a little romance with the pairings but the poll will decide the ending. I hope the characters so far weren't too OOC. **

* * *

I walked out the room with the bandages rewrapped better by the nurse. The nurse seemed pretty flustered when she knew she couldn't do anything to help me. Although the nurse did give me a pack of pills to slow the poison. It wasn't really helpful because couldn't stop the poison. I can feel the poison seeping its way up slowly towards my hip now. It wasn't particularly painful. It was just a little numb. It has been an hour since their attack. I don't think I should wait for them at the nurse's office. They won't tell what happened. Plus there will be too much people to explain what happened. Good. That eliminates their choice of saying it attacked them. They would also probably not go to the nurse's office either way.

"This sucks." I said out loud distastefully. I turned left and headed towards the computer lab.  
I gave a small smirk to no particular person and headed there quickly. This is the perfect plan to find her.

_Yamata Yui._

I will find you. Once I reached the computer lab, I got to the farthest computer away from everybody else.  
I slowly laid my right hand on the keyboard. I closed my eyes letting myself emit a small stream of electromagnet wave continuously. Every second doubling the amount until I had completely taken over the computer. I felt my whole hand beginning to be able to feel every piece of information.

"Now, this is where the fun begin." A wide smile appeared on my face. A smile of pure amusement.  
I began to hack into the school's database. There wasn't a lot of security to worry about. Isn't this supposed to be a rich school too? Am I too used to high security?

The screen blinked and showed me a list of names in ABC order. This is easy. I started scrolling down the list of names. I went towards the Y's. I immediately stopped at the name I needed. I clicked on it. Class B-1. What? I thought she was supposed to be in my class. Whatever. She had long brown hair. Her eyes were a dark blue. She looked emotionless. Her eyes held no emotion. Although there was something else in her eyes I recognized. It was The same expression I had during one of my experiences. When I tried to see Flaire's information but it was completely blank. Nothing was in it. Only her name and ability. Not here age, birthday, parents or any thing else. Weird.

I should see what the me from this world is also like. I found it. I went straight towards history and began reading. She probably doesn't have any "sisters" because she is just a level 1. Everything seemed a little like my history except for one thing. My whole body was instantly paralyzed. My body felt cold all of a sudden.

No...way...  
Under the bar of accidents it said one think that was unmistakeable.  
Misaka Misuzu and Misaka Tabigake went missing December 20th. The year I turned 10. The Misaka Mikoto in this world has been living with the burden of being alone. She lived with the burden of not knowing whether or not her parents are alive or what happened to them.

I wonder what it's like. I logged put and deleted my history completely. I walked out the room with a hollow expression. I always had everything. Everyone at Tokiwadai admired me. I had a lot of friends. I was famous. I was like an idol. Judging from what happen an hour ago, I have to guess her classmates don't like her a lot. I wonder where the other me is. Since I was pulled in this world... Who knows maybe she's in the world I came from.

I decided to skip my third class and went toward the school roof. I reached the top and looked around. There was nobody there. I sat next to the door and curled up into a ball. Tears began streaming down my cheeks. I buried my face into my knees. I sat like this on the roof for about 15 minutes until I heard a suprised voice.

"Miko, what are you doing here?" I turned to see who it was. To my suprised it was Aki. I don't know if I can talk to her normally so I just buried my face in deeper.

"Ohh, come on. Don't cry. What happened." I grabbed my hand and pulled me up until we were standing right next to each other. I wiped my tears away hoping my eyes weren't puffy.

"Let go to the dorm." She led me through the hallways quickly ignoring all the glances towards us. Probably wondering why there was a girl that looked like she was crying. When we went in our rooms and sat down on a chair across from each other. Aki handed me a tissue. I quickly blew my nose into it and threw the tissue away.  
Aki looked at me sternly and asked

"What happened to you? Did you have a heart break or something?"

What does this have to do with heartbreaks?

"What do you mean by heartbreak?"

"You were with Acelerator right?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

I nodded.

"Did you confess to him?"

"Ahhh," I yelped suprised and fell back on my chair hitting my head hard against the carpet floor. Luckily it was carpet.

I sat up scratching my head. Wincing at the pain in my head. I hope falling down doesn't effect the poison...

"Is that a yes?" Aki asked energetically.

"Noo! I am not in love with that guy." I said furiously. I felt my face heat up a little.

Aki looked a little disappointed.

Should I tell her about the poison? N..no...all I need is to find the girl.

"...Do you by any chance know a girl named... Yamata Yui?" I asked hesitating before I said the name.

She scratched her head thinking for a minute. "I actually do. Do you need her for somthin'?"

"I actually do, it's for...a mini research I'm doing." That was the dumbest idea I have ever thought of. Seriously! She is in the same class I am.

"There was a project? Aww, I knew one day I was gonna fall asleep at a bad time."

... Does she fall asleep a lot? Oh well.

"If possible can we go right now?" It was in the middle of lunch so everyone should be free.

Aki looked thoughtfully and then nodded. We walked out of our rooms quietly and headed down the hallways. We both stopped in front of a door. Over the door was a sign. It read 'Class B-1'. This is it. We opened the door and walked in hoping not to catch anyone's attention.

At the back of the class, I saw a brown haired girl eating silently. She seemed a little isolated. Ever single person was acting as if she wasn't there. Aki and I walked towards her. she looked up slowly. When her eyes landed on me she instantly paled.

"I want you to stop the poison," I said coldly not caring whether or not Aki understood. She stood up. Then did the last thing I expected her to do. She turned and bolted out the door. I chased her leaving Aki surprised.

We ran across the track field. She was at least 100 meters in front of me. I used magnetism from my feet to boost my speed. In seconds I caught up. I was pinning her towards the ground.

"Now, please stop the poison." I said in a threatening tone. I allowed her to sit up. I carefully watched her as she unwraps my bandage. I placed her index finger and middle finger together on my leg. She closed her eyes and concentrated. All of the poison began to slowly gather towards her fingers and disappear.

"M-mmay I go now please." she said timidly. She is worse then Uiharu.

"Uh... Sure." after I said that she immediately ran off as fast as she can. I remember the expression that was on the computer. It was the expression of someone who's has been used too many times. Who has been kicked around too many times.

I hope I can somehow help her. Now, let's see my to-do list.  
1. Remove poison. Check.  
2. Find more info on Flaire.  
3. Find a way to go home.  
Not bad. Completing 1 out of 3.

I walked back to the class room when I spotted Aki. She seemed to be running around aimlessly. I sighed. I raised my hand and started waving it towards her.

"Aki, over here."  
She turned to look over at me. A bright smile appeared on her face as she ran towards me full speed.  
Once she reached me she ran out of of breath.

"Why *breathe* didn't you *breathe* wait for meee!" The last word caught me off guard. I didn't expect her to get mad at me.

"Well... I was in a... Situation."  
She looked at me for a while then nodded.

"I see, you lean that way don't you." She finally said nodding." That's the only thing that explains why you weren't drooling over the school's most popular guy."  
WTF. What made her come to that conclusion.  
The school's most popular guy... Is ...?  
My face began to heat up.

" I am straight. Completely straight. And who the heck is the school's most popular guy " I said trying to change the subject.

"Ax, L, er, A, Tor," she giggled.  
Accel...erator?  
Accelerator!?  
My face turned burning hot as Aki skipped towards class.

"Later, do you wanna meet my  
Nii-san?"Aki asked turning around.  
"...Sure." It's not as if anything would happen.

After class was over, I was completely worn out. The girls were trying multiple ways to kill me. First, there was a trip wire that if I stepped on it, nails will come flying at me. Then there was a toxic shampoo. It was different compared to Yamata's poison though. And finally, they tried to put oil in front of a stairway leading down. At the bottom there was a pile of tacks. If I slipped down the stairs. It would not be a pretty ending.

It's best if, I don't tell Aki about ANY of this.  
Aki and I walked towards Josheph's. When we walked in I saw a boy with spiky hair. He was wearing a sun T-shirt with a white jacket over it.  
I sat down on the seat across from him.  
"Guts! My name is Sogita Guhna." He said shaking my hand.  
"Misaka Mikoto." I said confusingly.  
"Are you by any chance... The 7th level 5?" I asked.

He looked at me proudly and answered with "GUTS!"  
"..." I didn't really know how to respond to that so I decided to stay quiet.

Is he really... He seems the same since I last battled him I think... (It was a side novel). I should not get involved with the other level 5's until I am ready.  
"I have to go. I have something important to do." I said standing up. Aki and Sogita just looked at me confused and waved me good bye.  
I walked out of Joseph's and began to walk into a dark alley until I am no longer I view. Let's see... What is the easiest way to get info? Hacking online won't work unless I get the master computer. I guess I should start by asking random people.  
I began walking aimlessly around the dark alleys when I spotted a group of people. If I approach them as a girl they will get annoying... Oh well. There's no other choice.  
I walked towards the closest one. He was at least a flat 6 inches taller then me.

"Er... excuse me but do you know anything about the strongest level 5?' I asked in a defiant tone. I crossed my hands.

The man turned around to look at me. At first he didn't know what was going on. Then a disgusting smile appeared on his face. His friend began to turn to see who their friend was talking to. They all began to surround me. Most of them were smirking.

"Ojou-san, you should not be here without an escort. Please, let us escort you." The first one said. Ugh i knew something like this was going to happen. Oh well all i need is one person to answer my question.

I slowly extended my arm and let electricity dance all around. Then screams were everywhere. The only one left was a scrawny boy. he was probably about 15 maybe. i took a step towards him. he fell back. he was practically on his knees now, begging. i feel kinda bad for what i have just done now. i sighed.

"That is why you don't try to hit on girls." i then looked at him. "Do you know anything about the strongest level 5? Answer me."

The boy's face was covered in tears now, streaming down his face. "I don't know. really! Please spare me!" He begged.

I walked away from him ignoring his thank yous and all that. i was going around randomly until I remembered something important.

_'Go to the alley in district 10'_

Oh Yeah, I forgot about that. It would have saved me a lot of time. Whatever, it's not like 10 minutes can really do anything.

I was heading toward the 10th district now on foot. I was randomly walking through the alleys just as i did before. Wait. Am I lost now? Seriously?

Now, i walked through the mysterious maze like alleys. I stopped as i see a person familiar. This can't be the person i am looking for is she? I walked closer for a closer view. The person was bending over looking towards the ground. It was as if she was looking for something.

"Ruiko, is that you?"

* * *

**How was it? Did you guys/girls like it? Please comment on what you think. Thanks for following and favoriting this story.**

**Accelerator X Mikoto and Touma X Ruiko 18**

**Touma X Mikoto and Accelerator X Ruiko 16**

**The votes are very close to becoming a tie. I cannot afford a tie so I might even have to rely on flicking a coin and see heads or tails. It might not get a very favorable outcome. **

**The next chapter will be coming out May 23rd. i am also grounded right now so... I'm am not sure if it will be able to come out then. It may also not be as long. (it was because my progress report was 2 points lower. WTF. Now I am not allowed to touch ANY electronics. for the rest of the school year.)**

**Well bye. don't know when i will see you. But i hope it is may 23rd.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi, so I was pretty much able to get my hands on a device and type this story. It was pretty hard to convice my dad, but at least i did it...barely. I am sorry for publishing this chapter shorter then the rest. It was a miracle I was able to convince him. Oh and some of you may be thinking why I let that girl Yui go, you'll understand everything later. Also for some reason The letters won't get bold like all the other times but I'll make sure the next chapter is bold again. At least right now I was able to make it underlined.**

**Also I wont be able to put a lot of Touma or Accelerator until the poll is decided so I can actually put the romance. I'm sorry but wow, the votes are very intense.**

* * *

She turned slowly to look at me. A smile appeared on her face as she saw me. She ran towards me with a murderous look on her face. I quickly dodged her without even realizing it. She then tripped and fell to the ground. Oops. I didn't mean to do that. It was just a reflex I gotten from Kuroko.

"Oww... Mikoto! What was that for? First I got ditched. Then I looked everywhere for you. Now you trip me!" She screeched.

"No actually it was just an accident. And-"

"An accident?" She was super mad now.  
She began to stand up. She placed 2 of her palms together. The weirdest thing happened. A strong wind began surrounding us in a sphere. The walls were made of pure wind. I looked around to try to find a way to escape. When I turned to look at Ruiko, she had a smile on her face.

"Mikoto, do you still remember my ability?" She asked  
She didn't have an ability in my world. How am I supposed to guess?

The level upper

Oh, that's how. Uiharu did say something about Aerohand. Ah who cares now.  
"Run" I screamed. I ran towards the walls of air and pushed through.

"You can't run." Ruiko called. She chased me through the alleys. Blasting and blasting a small tornado. Luckily she wasn't strong enough or didn't want to waste enough energy to break the walls. I kept running until I turned right at one of the corners in accidentally bumped into someone.

I fell back against the floor. I looked up to see who it was. A woman with hazel eyes that matches her hazel hair. She looked exactly like Mama. But in this world she went missing. So the only way that there is a mama in this world is that she is from the world I came from...

She was relief and smiled at first but then and angry expression appeared on her face.

"Mikoto! Where were you?" She asked furiously. "You were gone for about one or two days ago. you didn't reply to any of my calls or texts. Do you know how much worry you have caused me?" She put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment. The ran towards me and hugged me. She began hugging me tighter and tighter until...

"Mama, you are too...tight..." I managed. She then apologized after releasing me. " So... how did you... find me?" I was going to say get to this world but that would have made her worry.

"Well, I met this cute little girl. She was probably a year or two younger then you. She said she knew where you were and that whether or not I wanted to meet you" She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a letter. "The girl said to give this to you." She said handing the letter to me.

I began to open the envelope slowly. Turning away slightly so that Mama couldn't see it.

'Hi Misaka,

I wonder why you don't like this world. Remember when i asked you whether or not you wanted the idiot? you answered yes. Just because you can't find him doesn't mean you should give up on him. Oh yeah... you can go home if you want. Although there is a condition.

IF you are able to get an ounce of my blood, it will open a portal for you to go back. If any of you are able to do it then obviously you will go home. I'm sure the rules are simple enough.

1. You may have 1 person to help you. I don't care who it is.

2. Only one person you choose may know.

3. Break any of those rules and I will NEVER send you two back. Got that?

Yours truly,

Flaire.'

She sound pretty bossy. Wait you two? Oh who cares, as long as I am able to go home. I folded the paper and put it back into the envelope. I turned towards Mama again and smiled cheerily.

"Lets go," I said. Just when things were already bad,

"Mikoto. We didn't finish the business we had together" A voice said. A chill came across my spine as I turned to see who it is. I sighed. I thought I lost her...

"So... I'm very sorry for ditching you." I said wearily. This is such a drag. First Mama, now Ruiko. Who next? The Board of Directors?

"That's not gonna cut it. You will...uh wait... wait I know what I want...Oh I know! You will find me a date to the Summer Festival." She said snapping her fingers

"Excuse me?" I said. I did not expect that. First she tried to kill me. Now she need my help to find a date?

"Find me a date to the summer festival." She said slightly blushing. "It's the least you can do" She said the second part so quietly that I almost didn't even hear her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Mama.

"I totally understand you Saten-chan. We'll help you. Kids these age need a date!" she said enthusiastically.

"..." I literally don't know what to say at all. Nothing. I don't know whether I should criticize them or help them. "First off...err... Is there anyone you specificlly like? Or maybe someone your type?"

She looked at me sheepishly and said something I would never have expected.

"...Kamijou Touma..."

"Hai?" I don't think I heard that right. That's right it probably just be imagining I'm confessing or some thing.

Her face flushed bright pink.

"Like I said. It's Kamijou TOUMA!" She yelled the last part quite loud. I looked over towards Mama. She was nodding her head. She had a smile I have seen Kuroko A LOT.

"We should make a plan then I guess..." I said reluctantly. If my wish comes true then maybe I'll win his heart."

"Who's *huff* heart *huff* *huff". We all turn to see who it was. To our surprise it was the person we Were all talking about.

"Kamijou-san! What are you doing here?" she asked the spiky headed boy.

"Well I heard you scream my name so I though you were in trouble even a level 4 can get jumped you know." he said a matter of factly. He was scratching the back of his head. He was also looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Anyways it seemed like you are safe Now you can answer my question. Win who's heart." he said rather mockingly.

I have a feeling that makes me extra jumpy for some reason. Very jumpy.

"Its...er... Accelerator!" I said. Then it hit me. I just pretended i liked someone that I don't. Am I crazy?!

"Yeah." Mama and Ruiko agreed. I don't know why Mama's agreeing but for the time being I think it's best if I stay quiet.

"Well, let's meet up with some of my friends so we can make a plan." Ruiko said nervously. She kept gazing towards the ground.

The idiot nodded. He kept looking at me with probably made me blush. My face felt hotter and hotter until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I snapped at him.

I walked towards me. I took a small step back for some unknown reason. he kept walking until he was close enough, he bent over towards my ear. I felt his breath against my ear. My face is probably at it' maximum.

"If I didn't know any better" he started. His quiet voice made me feel very nervous. " I would say you like me."

* * *

**So please tell me about what you think of this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter was so short compared to the others (it still double of the first chapter at least) So the polls now are**

**Accelerator X Mikoto and Touma X Ruiko 22**

**Touma X Mikoto and Accelerator X Ruiko 18**

**Good luck to all you voters and let the odds be in you favor. (I just had to say that sorry)**

**Yes. It's obvious to you that Touma's character is different. Tell me what you think about it. I THINK I am no longer grounded. I am not completely sure.**

**The next chapter will be out **

**May 30th 2014. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hi, so I am no longer grounded. Yay. That cliffhanger at the end was maybe a little exteme. Tell me what you think. At least the chapter came out. I hope you like it. Tomorrow is the day the votes get decided (June 1st). Who will win?**

**I added more romance between Accelerator and Mikoto because the one in the lead will have the most romance. **

**P.S. This chapter MIGHT be rated T. I am bad at rating something. But to all you kids out there you'll learn something new. **

* * *

I fell back with my face burning hotter then it has ever had.

"Ww-what made you think that?!" I stuttered. he smiled as if my reaction amused him.

"Am I correct Misaka-san? I wasn't exactly sure until now though." He asked nicely. How does he know my name...? In this world in don't think we know each other.

Mama and Ruiko looked at me confused.

"Um... Mikoto. How exactly do you... Know him.." Ruiko ask curiously. She had a hint of suspicion in her tone. Mama was scratching her head curiously too.

"Well..." What am I supposed to say? I don't know how we met. I glanced at Idiot. He shrugged.

"We met at a manga store. At first she was pretty rude towards me." He said sighing. "Then she was kinda nice I guess. Although she does play several pranks on me."

Ruiko's left eye began to twitch.

"Pranks? What kind of pranks."

"Locking me in the girl's locker room of Nagatenjouki acadamy only with my boxers." He said distastefully. "It wasn't very fun."

Mama looked at me disapprovingly. "Mikoto, that's not very good playing those type of pranks on people. How did you even get involved with Nagatenjouki?"

What should I say? If I say I go to school there Mama would be confused then Ruiko and Idiot would know she's my Mama. However this world, Mama went missing. Maybe I should twist the truths and lies.

"It was..." I bit my lower lip lightly. I better not regret this idea "...on a date with someone who happened to go to school there."

My face began to feel warmer. I don't think it's very red yet but... It'd still be red probably.

"Eh?.."Mama and Ruiko yelled confused.

Idiot just stood there looking unfazed by the lie i just said.

"Now that I think about it, I think I have another one today." I said nervously. "I have to go now. Bye" I quickly ran off with all of their eyes following me until I was out of view.

After running randomly for a while I stopped. Breathing heavily I looked up. How did I even get mixed up into this? I should just find a way home. The longer I stay here. The worse. If they ever ask who I'm going out with what should I say? Technically it doesn't have to be my boyfriend. Just a stand in until I go home.

I leaned against the cold stone wall. Who should I use. I don't really know anyone that's a guy. Just 1 person. And I am not ever going to associate with That guy ever! He killed over 1000 sisters. I scowled and continued walking. I am not feeling well if I am actually thinking about him. Well, it is about...maybe 5:30 right now since school is over at 4pm.

While walking, I began kicking rocks like a soccer ball. Aimlessly kicking them as far as possible. The farthest i can kick is about 5 meters without having to run at all. The only faces I can think right now is Accelerator. I don't know what to do. Out of pure frustration I kicked the pebble as far as I can. It quickly flew away but came back twice as fast. What the... I looked closer to where the pebble came back from. A figure emerged out of the shadows. the person had white hair and dark red eyes. He was holding a bag.

When he saw me, he sighed and scratched his head slightly.

"Are you stalking me or somthing, brat?" He asked. Clearly he was annoyed. I couldn't help but look towards the ground.

"No! It's just..." how should I explain? It's a very long story.

"Whatever. It should be raining soon according towards the forecast." He began to turn slowly and walk away. Forecast? I began laughing uncontrollably. Bending over holding my stomach. He turned to look at me confused and scowled.

"What are you laughing at you friggin annoying brat!"

I couldn't reply to him. Like I was laughing too much to even reply. His face began to slightly redden. Finally I was able to stop laughing.

"You listen to the forecast."

"What's wrong with that?

"I never expected that from you." Well, maybe this Accelerator is different. I probably at least should give him a chance.

"There's a lot you won't expect from me." He said quietly. i then felt a cold drop of water fall on my forehead then hands then everywhere. It began raining. when I looked towards Accelerator, he sighed heavily.

"You dorms are at least 2 or 3 miles away right?" He asked. I nodded suspiciously. The boys and girl's dorms were pretty far apart.

"Follow me." He said turning around. I followed him a few steps until something occurred to me.

"Where exactly?"

"My dorm" he said simply. "It's only a mile away." I eyed him for a second and then gave up.

We have been walking silently for 10 minutes when we finally reached his dorm. It was when I just noticed I was in a guy's room. His room was surprisingly normal. No posters, dirty clothes, magazines. I wonder what his limit is. Hm... A guy must have at least a picture when they are in high school. (Every anime does, real life is a different story. Don't take it personally) I began to walk towards his bed. It was done nicely. I began to bend down and dig under his bed. That was when I felt someone grabbing my shirt's collar and pulling me up.

"What exactly do you think you're doing you friggin brat." He asked murderously. He held us face to face. I didn't know he was physically strong. Maybe he controlled that reflecty power he has to make me get of the ground easier.

"Looking for pictures"

"My kiddie pictures?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Indecent pictures"

He then dropped me. He was now looking at me as if I was a completely different species. I had a very good reason for acting like that. I just feel so energetic and curious right now for some reason. I don't even know the reason. Is there something wrong with me?

"What makes you think I have some you b**ch." He was squatting down so that we were eye level. ...Wow... He must have reached his limit. I knew he would have snapped if I did that. Haha, me for the win.

"You are a guy."

"and..."

This guy is clueless isn't he. I don't know whether he is dense or just stupid.

I sighed. He finally just stood up.

"I am guessing you don't have any dry clothes do you" he asked.

"Well they seem to be in good shape don't they" I said sarcastically pointing down at my wet and partly see through Nagatenjouki uniform. His face turned a bright red then sighed.

He walked over drawer and began digging through it. He pulled out a plain white shirt and black shorts. He threw the clothes right at me.

"Wear those. If you don't like it, catch pneumonia and see if I care." Then he went to the kitchen.

I quickly changed at a corner that I had made sure he couldn't see me at all. The clothes smell a little like him. I don't think I can actually put it into words but it reminded me of something... maybe bitter yet...sweet.

The shorts were about the same length my skirts from Tokiwadai. Why would he have shorts this short? The shirt was a little to big but it was okay I guess. I began to walk towards the kitchen to see what Accelerator was doing. To anybody's surprise, he was cooking. He was actually cooking real edible food. He turned to look at me annoyed.

"What" he said in an agitated tone.

"You cook" I said stating the obvious.

"I have to, I live alone. If I ate fast foods everyday, it will be gross."

True. After a while eating the same food you will get bored of the taste.

"What are are you trying to make" I asked curiously. I tried tippy-toeing to look over his shoulder.

"Stuff."

"What stuff" He is so annoying. Just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I'm annoying. I am just asking what every person would be doing in my situation.

He began to ignore me continuing whatever he was cooking.

After a while I got bored and sat at the sofa.

"It's going to take about 30 minutes for the food." He yelled.

I ignored him. Then it was dark for a few seconds. The next thing I knew was that Accelerator's face was right bye mine.

"Aah!" I yelped. "What do you think you're doing lolicon!"

"I was waking you up brat! Who are you calling a lolicon!" He snapped.

"I fell asleep?" I thought he was going to kill me in my sleep.

When I looked behind him, there was a table full of food. All kinds. Rice balls, curry, and even an omelet. My favorite foods! My top favorite on the table must be rice balls. They are one of the things Mama used to make for me as a kid.

He must have seen the look on my face when I saw the foods because he was nice enough to let me eat. The first rice ball I picked up I closely examined it in case it was poisonous. He might be one of those people who cook good looking food but taste deathly. Or maybe the other was around.

I hesitantly took a bite. I began gagging. This was...pure...evil... It tasted so GROSS. It was hard, bitter, sour, AND mushy.

How can he eat this. He took my rice ball and began eating it as if me gagging is normal.

"How can you eat those?" I asked. Still trying to get the unknown taste out out of my mouth.

"You'll get over it after a while."

I stood up.

"Let me show you how gross those are." I will make a rice ball so good that he will have to admit that his are the worst. When I walked in the kitchen, I washed my hands. Then I got the rice out. Examining it just in case the rice was the reason. Nope. It was perfectly normal. As I cooked the rice I began cutting seaweed. After a few minutes, the rice was done. I started making the rice ball now. It was normal I guess. I am not a pro chef or anything but I took classes at Tokiwadai. Lots of underclass students loved them partly because I was a level 5. But even then the food I cook tasted good.

When I was done, I put all 6 rice balls on a plate and brung it to the table. When I saw Accelerator, he was sipping tea patiently.

"So, are you done?"

I placed the plate down ignoring his first comment. He picked one of the rice balls up suspiciously and took a bite. His eyes widened. Obviously he was surprised.

"This is..."

* * *

**I have now also added the comments with the votes. Well it's a very, very close tie right now. You are not allowed to vote twice. Vote twice and the opposing team wins by default(That is IF I find out. P.S I am not encouraging you). Tell me what you think of this chapter. I am very glad that you are actually reading it. (I sound like a stereotype author right now.) PM me and try to guess what Accelerator will say. **

**Accelerator X Mikoto and Touma X Ruiko 45**

**Touma X Mikoto and Accelerator X Ruiko 42**

**The next story will be coming out**

**June 6th 2014**

**Bye. *Evil Laugh***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so now the votes are settled. The pairings will be...*drumroll***

**Accelerator X Mikoto and Touma X Ruiko**

**I hope you like the pairings. Personally I like both of them. I liked the idea of both of them so much that I couldn't decide. So now the characters WILL be OOC. Please don't be mad at me. Touma X Ruiko may not be shown a lot because this story is on Misaka's point of view. **

* * *

"...edible" he said surprised. I felt my heart beginning to deflate.  
My hopes were up too high. Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked stiffly.

"Like I said, it's actually edible. It's not delicious or anything just edible."

I clenched my fists tightly hoping that I will be able to keep cool.

"What makes you think it's not delicious. It's A LOT tastier that yours."

He hesitated for a moment. He scratched his head slowly as if he were trying to stall.

"Everything about it is gross. Texture, smell, and taste." He said dully.

i stomped my foot.

"Whatever, I'm going back." I said angrily. I headed towards the door and opened it. When I looked outside, it was still wet and was raining heavier and heavier every second.

I heards some footsteps and turned around to see who it was. Accelerator was standing behind me.

"Well, unless you want to get soaked, be my guest." He said pointing towards the clouds.

i turned around and slammed the door shut. i stomped back towards the couch and sat down angrily. I grabbed the remote near the couch and turned on the t.v.

I began to watch the forecast.

'There will be mild winds Going 50 mph.

The storm is going to continue for at least 10 hrs.'

Dang it. It's going to keep raining.

"So I guess you are staying here for the night, brat." Accelerator said tiredly.

I laid down on the couch, laying my head on one of the armrest and my legs on the other. "this is gonna be a long night." I mumbled.

Accelerator turned of the lights and laid on his bed which was a few meters away from The couch. My eyelids began to slowly close. The last thing i heards was a mysterious chuckle.

"Good night Misaka-san." It whispered.

The next thing I knew was that it was 7 in the morning. I sat up slowly towards the smell of bacon. Looking towards the kitchen, there was Accelerator. Wow, is he a morning person?

"Mornin'" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

Accelerator grunted.

"There's drool." He said pointing towards my face. I quickly wiped it off. Jerk.

I looked out the window. It was sunny and bright. There were small puddles everywhere. I guess it stopped raining.

i should start trying to find a way to get Flaire's blood. Do I even know where she lives? She goes to the same school I do in this world so we should live near each other. I hope.

I quickly got changed back into my old clothes. Thank goodness they are dry.

"I'll be going now. Thanks for the meal and everything." I called. I opened the door. Just when I was about the walk out

"Don't you want breakfast?" Accelerator asked.

"No thanks." I walked out his dorm and began heading towards Tokiwadai. I must be crazy to be thinking of this but oh well. What's the harm? I walked towards the school gate. If I remember correctly... She should be here about this time. And I was right. a girl standing in the middle of a large group with long blonde hair that went to bottom of her back. She had a purse over her right hip. And most noticeable of all, starry eyes. Bingo. Even in this world your still the center of attention.

I walked towards the group slowly. When I went closer, the group of girls began to notice me. Small whispers turned to loud questions. I girl with curly purple hair walked out.

"Who might you be?" the girl said as politely as possible. I have always hated this girl.

"Misaka Mikoto. Level 5 Electromaster." I said boldly.

The girl looked at me confused. Then she laughed. All the girls around her began to laugh along except, for one.

"Don't you know? There isn't any level 5 electromasters. Now please go back to your school." the girl said turning her back. Just then the blonde stood up. Everybody seemed completely taken back.

"Queen-sama? What is the matter?" Some asked.

Shoukuho took out something from her purse and pressed the button. Everybody around me froze. Then she pointed at me. Nothing happened. Now the level 5 seemed confused. Then the level 5 began to smile.

"So it is true. You are a level 5~" she said cheerily. "Let's be friends Misaka~san"

She hopped towards me. She's still the same as ever.

"You're still as annoying as ever I see." I said.

"Me? Annoying? I am clearly lovable. This is just the first time we have met~" She said pointing towards herself. She then lowered her voice. "Well, what's your reason to coming here? There must be a reason."

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Flaire. With your powers, you must get a lot of information."

"H~mm. i could just erase Your memories you know." she said.

"You can't." I said simply. "I have a magnetic field around me 24/7"

"you sure know a lot about my powers." She said distastefully. Seems like she's serious now. She sighed. "All I know is that every Wednesday, Flaire is at an arcade."

"That's all?"

"Yup." She said cheerily striking her usual pose.

"Well thanks," I said disappointed. I walked away. When turning back, I thought I heard her say good luck. But that is some thing the mental out would have never said. Maybe she is not completely the same.

What day is it today? Its...Tuesday I think. The summer festival is tomorrow. I somehow need to go home too.

There's school right now so I can't exactly go back to school or else there might be some trouble. I can just play at the arcade but that will just waste my money. Unless in this world I have money too. So later I can get it I guess. Now still need more information so I can't be playing at the arcade just yet.

I guess I can try finding more information. Going to a judgement branch and hacking is a good way for info. Everyone is in class so no one will be there.

I smiled. Well, to 177th we go. when I reached there, there seemed to be some security bots all over the place. Usually they know who I am but...

I sighed. I walked through quickly creating a small electrical field so that I am invisible to cameras or in this case, security robots.

When I reached the door, I tried to open it although, it was locked. So much work...

I began to move the keyhole using magnetism. _CLINK_. Finally.

When I walked it, it was empty. I closed the door quietly and sat down on the chair in front of the computer. I turned the computer on hoping that there isn't some type of alarm or whatever. When the screen lighted up, in the middle of the screen, there was a box asking us to put in the password. If I am correct, Uiharu's password will be...*******.

**Welcome**

Yes! I was correct.

Now I began to search up Flaire. An urban legend website popped up.

'_It is said that Flaire is a level 6. She controls her AIM field to overlap in a way to make it seem like she is a level 5 even though she is not.'_

_'Its is said that she is a robot made up of chemicals. That's the only reason she's so strong right?'_

There were many more mean comments. I didn't know there were so many haters.

I wonder if I have any comments like this back at home. I scratched my head lightly. I tried searching in the main databases but all the information about Flaire were completely locked. I tried every way to hack it but it wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. I immediately whirred around just to see Accelerator standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I asked you first, brat." He said demandingly.

"I don't care answer the question."

He sighed and sat down at a nearby chair.

"I followed you. You were acting a little suspicious asking about Flaire. Then I saw you go the opposite direction of school."

I guess it is true. Tokiwadai is the opposite direction too.

"I was just very curious about Flaire." I said trying to sound as honest as possible. It is technically true. I am interested in Flaire but the only reason I'm curious in her is to be able to beat her.

"Tch." He turned and walked away completely angry at the reason I gave him. "Well since you don't trust me enough, I'll be going."

"It's just..." I tried to stop him. Reaching out and taking a small step. But something stopped me. I clenched my fist. What am I doing? I don't need help from a guy like him. Even if he's stronger from me. Yeah, I can just ask that idiot for help. He'll help me.

There was this tight feeling in my gut somewhere I couldn't get rid of. When he exited the door I begin to laugh bitterly.

"I'll be home soon." I whispered, trying to reassure myself. "Everything will be back to normal."

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this chapter. So please comment on what you do like and don't so that I won't do it again. Although don't make it sound harsh please. The next chapter will be coming out **

**June 20th 2014. **

**Yes you've read that correctly. In two weeks. It may be a longer wait but the chapters will also be longer. Hopefully better. **

**Haha, todays the last day of school for me. **

**Well, bye. Have a good summer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, so comment on what you think of my story so far. And thank you for reading this story at all. Like I know there may be a lot of mistakes, misspellings or something but I will try my best to spot them all. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and also comment on anything you don't like and I'll see if I can change it without changing the whole story. Wait. Didn't I just type that? Well, I'm forgetful. Also, I changed the ratings because there will be a lot of blood after this chapter or maybe two chapters, maybe some cussing. **

* * *

Chapter 8

After 4 hrs, I managed to find nothing. How is this possible? I even searched the ones that had even the smallest details about her. Yet it only said her name and level.

I leaned back against the chair and sighed heavily. Well whatever, I turned of the computer and stood up. Tommorrows the summer , I should fulfill my part of the promise, find Ruiko a date to the festival. I should get ready. I can't really go with any friends because Kuroko hates me. Ruiko has, er... will have a date. Uiharu may not know me. However... I could try to be friends with her.

I began to laugh. I wonder If she's still obsessed with ojous. Maybe she hates me because of Kuroko's influence. I shut down the computer quickly. I was about to exit the door but I saw the door knob turn so, I did what every logical person would do if they were on my situation. Hide. Obviously. I quickly scanned the room for a place to hide. Somehow, I managed to squeeze under the computer desk.

"Seems like those useless thugs got away again." a familier voice said.

"Pretty much I guess." Another replied.

When I tried to move out of my hiding spot a little bit, just to confirm my suspicions on who it was.

And here they are. Shirai Kuroko the twin-tailled girl and Uiharu Kazari the girl with flowers on her head.

Uiharu then sat at the desk I am hiding at. A few inches away until her knees touch my face.

Damn, I shouldn't have hid here. I tried to breathe slower to make sure I don't accidentally breathe on her.

"But that lady whats her name again?" Kuroko asked.

"I think it was Misaka Misuzu or something like that." Uiharu said bluntly.

Mama!?

Come to think of it, she was with Ruiko. But I don't think Ruiko is the type to abandon anyone. Even if she's from a different world or whatever.

"Oh yeah, I can't seem to find her anywhere in any of the databases. She wasn't on the guest list either. Why are they giving us such a boring job?"

"Well, don't tell me. Tell the higher-ups." Uiharu replied coldly.

Yeash. I didn't expect that from her.

I tried readjusting my right arm to a better position. Although, I think it is asleep. I tried moving it slowly until I heard a crash right by me. Turning to look, I saw my arm caught on to wires. Which, were connected to some speakers on the desk.

Ah! What am I? An idiot? How did I not notice that?

Moments later, I saw Kuroko's face inches from mine.

I flinched back momentarily. Finally realizing what just happened.

"What might be the reason you are here, Misaka-san?" Kuroko asked demandingly.

"Well, um... Can I at least get out of this space first?" I asked nervously.

She sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. Huh? The next thing I knew was that I was sitting on the couch.

"Now, start from the top" Kuroko said demandingly.

When I turned to look at Uiharu, she was ignoring both Kuroko and I. Turning back at Kuroko, she was standing there with her hands crossed and an annoyed expression.

What should I tell her that would seem believable? That I got lost and them couldn't find Mama? No. That would sound dumb. Someone my age wouldn't go to judgement just because they couldn't find their Mama. How about saying that I lost something super important and when Kuroko and Uiharu walked in, I thought they were some bad guys. Then again why would anyone be stupid enough to rob a judgement office full of security. How about telling them I am being pursued by a high level esper. Yup. That works, but who will be the high level esper? Oh who cares? Let's just say 'I don't know.'

"Well, they is someone after me. I think. I don't know who it is though." I said, not daring to look at her in the eye.

"I see..." She said. She got out a lether journal and began writing down what I just said. Great. I knew she kept notes but for important criminals. Am I counted as a criminal? "By the way, do you know anyone by the name Misaka Misuzu?"

Mama? I hesitated for a moment, then finally decided on an answer.

"...yes." I said. I wonder if the Mama in this world is missing, what were to happen if my Mama got mistaken for that Mama?

"And what is she to you? A sister or maybe a cousin?"

"Er..well...she's...my...aunt." I said hesitantly. Was that the right thing to say? Would that be one of the things that will mess up the plan I made?

"Well, that's funny you know." Kuroko eyed me suspiciously. "If I remembered it correctly, she said she was your mother."

What the heck?! She even talked to her. How am I supposed to lie to her and not get caught?

"Can I talk to her? My aunt is a little... Well you know." This is the only way, I guess. "Crazy."

Kuroko first looked at me curiously then scratched her head lightly.

She wrote some small details to the journal and finally stopped writing. Then she closed her journal. She looked towards Uiharu and signaled her to come. Uiharu sighed and scooted over using her chair.

Kuroko leaned over and began whispering towards her ear quietly enough so that I can't hear them. I caught a few glances from the two of them but they quickly looked away and continued their conversations.

Uiharu then glared at me coldly.

"This better not be a lie." That was all she said. She headed towards the door and walked out.

"She's getting your 'aunt'" Kuroko said. Emphasizing the word aunt.

"I see..." For some reason, my body is shivering as if someone has dumped a bucket of ice water all over me. Is this what Uiharu is like in this world? If it is, I need help. A lot of it.

Kuroko and I waited silently in the room showing no signs of communtions towards each other. When I looked towards her, she was already shooting evil glares at me. I quickly looked away again.

When I heard the door knob turn, I quickly looked to see who it was.

Uiharu was walking in calmly followed by Mama who was looking at me suspiciously.

"We'll give you some space." Uiharu said. She was dragging Kuroko by the collar of her Tokiwadai uniform. The teleporter was too busy to reply or even say anything towards me for hiding. When both the Judgement officers exited the room, I was completely relieved.

I looked at Mama guiltily. She sat in front of me with her hands crossed and an angered look.

"Um.. So, how did you meet up with Uiharu and Kuroko?" I asked nervously asked. Okay... That was a good start a hope.

"Well," Mama started. Oh no, that's not good. "After you left me, I began to realized that somehow everyone's was different."

"How different exactly?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer to that, Mikoto-chan." Mama said sternly.

I lightly bit my lower lip as sweat dripped down my forhead. What should I do?! I'm only allowed to tell one person. I can't tell her. But... If she does some thing that can ruin everything. She might even get Flaire's attention. Ugh! I hate my life right now!

"The answer is... Weareactuallyinadifferentworld." I said quickly. " You have to pretend to be my 'Aunt' okay?"

Mama looked at me skeptically.

A few minutes after I gave her a full explanation of why everyone's different, Mama began to nod.

I sighed heavily. That explanation was meant for that idiot. Yet... I gave it to Mama. She wouldn't even be able to help me fight Flaire. Ugh! I scratched my head furiously. What am I supposed to do. I sank to the floor slowly. My hopes of returning now seems almost impossible.

The door suddenly whipped open as Kuroko and Uiharu walks in.

"Time's up." Kuroko declared.

"What? There was a time limit?" I asked. "You never said that!"

"Well now she did." Uiharu replied. When I looked at Mama, I saw her teleport with Kuroko to who-knows-where.

Uiharu was roughly pushing me out the door then once I was out, she slammed the door shut.

Wait? That's all? No punishment?

When I placed my ear on the door, I heard a small argument between Uiharu and Kuroko.

"Why did you let her go?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, we know her name, school, class, and where she lives. What's the point of punishing her now? We have more urgent work to do." Uiharu replied in a monotone voice.

I sighed and began walking back to my dorm. The dorm wasn't too far away.

While I was walking through the park I notice someone following me. When I tried to get a better view on the person, they would hide behind a nearby object (Bushes, trees, etc.)

After walking a bit longer, I finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I know you're there. Come out!" I ordered. A figure walked out from behind a tree. It was Ruiko. She looked at me nervously and waved.

"Hi," She said nervously.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I promised it to be longer but... The summer kinda made me lazy. Well, whatever, comment on what you think or any mistakes I have and I will correct it I guess. And the next chapter will have some AccelMiko. **

**The next chapter will come out on**

**July 11th, 2014**

**Bye. **


End file.
